


Kiss me

by Ashikawarin



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikawarin/pseuds/Ashikawarin
Summary: Guan Shan is over He Tian and his habits and shows him how it's done
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> It's been forever, and I should be sleeping. But the latest? extra? the chapter was too much.  
> I saw this new chapter followed on swiftly by the art Old Xian drew a long time ago of them kissing and I just thought about this scene.
> 
> Although I still feel He Tian is being kinda forceful here and I do not approve because Guan Shan was opening up to him. And I think the fandom wanted to see a nice and sweet approach instead of this. Even if it isn't a kiss on the lips.... 
> 
> But yeah this idea ran through my head and I figured I would just get it out there.

“I just can’t help it”

He whispered into my ear after kissing me right below my lips. His hands still lingering on my neck, his body weight still on mine. I felt my face heat up even more than I ever thought it could. 

‘Breathe’ I told myself. Heart pounding against my chest. I felt his grip loosening on my neck and slowly, he released his grip on my other hand. Instead of flopping back down onto his side of the bed, he brought his arm right against my face and propped himself up just inches above me.

‘You bastard, your arm is perfectly fine after that incident.” I whispered as angrily as I could. I felt my heart slowing down to its normal heart rate, and I finally felt myself able to breathe again, fully aware of how close we both are. 

‘I wanted to see how worried you were, seeing how you gave me such a tender hug back in the forest.’ He teased. I shifted my eyes to glare at him, but some loose strain of his hair kept tickling my face, and I fought the dying urge to brush it out of the way. We both allowed the weight of what he just said filled the air between us.

Something was changing or has changed and we both knew it. Yet somehow, no one was willing to make the first move. Or maybe those light kisses were his first move and now he was waiting for me to make mine. 

‘Thank you……. You saved my life and, yeah, I was worried. I was worried that I was going to lose you too.’ I replied to him, surprising myself how steady my heart was beating. He Tian’s eyes widen in shock, his mouth open, clearly wanting to give a smartass remark but too stunned to speak. He tried to fight off a smirk forming across his face but fails as finally the smirk turns into a smile and his whole face lights up.

‘Do I get a thank you gift?’ He commented in what I can only describe as an incredible suggestive tone. I thought back about that moment, when I felt his hand on my back and how violently I was shoved onto the ground. Finally, I decided that it was time to give him a shock because two can play at that game. I lifted my hand and finally brushed the strains out of my eyes before tucking it behind his ear, leaving my hand to cover the back of his head. I felt him stiffen by the act and I knew I got him. 

It was as if a movie played on fast forward started in my mind, as all the times he has reached out to touch me flashed before my eyes, urging me to lift my other hand behind his head as well. I felt his fist clenched beside my face, as his facial expression turned into something that resembled confusion.

‘You can’t help yourself from bullying me or touching me?’ I told him firmly. I saw his eyebrows twitch and for the first time, he was speechless. 

‘If you wanted to kiss me, either ask me straight in the face or don’t do it. Because the little peck across the cheek and your irritable neck holding habit have gone on for far too long. And no matter how oblivious I am, don’t take me for an idiot. What do you want, He Tian?’ I challenged him, not understanding what has come over me. Of all nights and of all places, we are doing this in some hut deep in the forest with Zhengxi and Jianyi right beside us. But somehow, I knew that if I let this go, I will never find the courage to admit what I am about to, ever again.

‘You know what I want Little Mo, but I’ve hurt you once, and I don’t want to make the same mistake twice.’ He finally replied, his eye shifted to where the other two were, ensuring they were truly asleep before allowing his eye to shift back to mine. And I took hold of that moment.

Right as his eye shifted back to mine, I pulled him down, lifting my head off the pillow, I tilted my head to the side and finally our lips met in an alarming strong force. I felt his hand shifted closer to my head as he angled himself slightly to deepen the kiss. I tighten my grip on his hair, opening my mouth slightly, allowing him more access and he takes it. We stayed interlocked for a moment longer before we finally parted. Giving both of us a chance to breathe again. I let my head drop back down the pillow before giving him a smirk.

‘That’s, how you kiss someone.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence, even for my still uncompleted 19 days story. It was supposed to be a 365 days challenge, but then Covid 19 happened and I thought the stress of school and no income would not affect me as I would like to think I am strong. But it affected me in ways where I just lost the mood to write anything at all.
> 
> I don't know if I will continue the other story or if I should just delete it off completely....
> 
> And now though the Covid situation is more in control where I am, my school has picked up and I am stressed out. But oh well, life happens and we all gotta just endure what is coming and bear it.
> 
> I hope that you and the people you care for are safe from all the crazy things that are happening across the globe.


End file.
